


Observation

by Yulaty



Series: HIDEAWAY [20]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 2nd year High schooler!Yunho, 3rd year High schooler!Hongjoong, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: ถ้าหลับตา หายใจเข้าลึก ๆ ก่อนจะถอนหายใจให้ได้ยินแปลว่ากำลังโกรธ
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Series: HIDEAWAY [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627288
Kudos: 1





	Observation

ถ้าหลับตา หายใจเข้าลึก ๆ ก่อนจะถอนหายใจให้ได้ยินแปลว่ากำลังโกรธ เป็นสัญญาณสังเกตอารมณ์กัปตันทีมอย่างคิมฮงจุงที่ทุกคนในชมรมฟุตบอลรับรู้โดยทั่วกัน ถึงปกติแล้วฮงจุงจะใจดีจนแทบเรียกได้ว่าหละหลวมแถมยังไม่เคยขึ้นเสียงตะคอกใส่ใครสักครั้ง ทว่านั่นก็เป็นเพียงการคาดเดาไปเองที่ทำให้ประมาทจนรับมือกับสถานการณ์จริงไม่ถูก

ความเงียบที่ต้องเผชิญและสายตาที่มองหานิ่ง ๆ ให้ความรู้สึกกดดันในปริมาณมหาศาลได้เช่นไรก็ไม่มีใครหาทางอธิบายได้ ทั้งที่คิดว่าหากถูกโกรธขึ้นมา แกล้งหยอกสักนิด หัวเราะกลบเกลื่อนสักหน่อย กัปตันร่างเล็กผู้แสนอ่อนโยนก็คงยอมปล่อยวาง กลับไปสนใจการซ้อมต่อง่าย ๆ แต่เมื่อเวลานั้นมาถึง ทุกคำแย้งที่มีก็แปรสภาพเป็นขบวนคำขอโทษที่พูดออกไปเท่าไรก็ไม่รู้สึกว่าจะเพียงพอต่อการให้อภัยสักที จนสุดท้ายต้องเงียบปาก กัดลิ้นกลืนทุกอย่างลงไปแล้วก้มหน้ามองพื้น สำนึกความผิดเสียเอง

แต่หากถามความเห็นสมาชิกชมรมว่ากัปตันทีมเป็นคนแบบไหน คำตอบก็จะยังคงเป็นคำว่าใจดีเช่นเดิม เพราะไม่ว่าตอนที่โกรธจะทำให้ขวัญเสียเท่าไรก็ไม่เปลี่ยนแปลงความจริงที่ว่าคิมฮงจุงทุ่มเทเพื่อส่วนรวมก่อนตนเองเสมอ และถึงจะอยู่ปีสามก็รับฟังความเห็นจากสมาชิกทุกชั้นปีอย่างเท่าเทียมกัน พูดคุยแลกเปลี่ยนด้วยเหตุผล ไม่เคยสักครั้งที่จะออกคำสั่งไร้สาระเพียงเพราะมีอำนาจที่จะกระทำได้

การสังเกตฮงจุงเป็นเรื่องสนุก  
มันกลายเป็นกิจวัตรอีกอย่างหนึ่งของเขาเมื่อตอนเพิ่งเข้ามัธยมปลายปีสอง จำไม่ได้แล้วว่าเริ่มต้นอย่างไร ตอนที่ทันสังเกตเห็นความเดือดดาลบนดวงตาคู่นั้นค่อย ๆ กลายเป็นความว่างเปล่า หรือตอนที่สีหน้าของฮงจุงสดใสไปด้วยรอยยิ้มกว้างที่ถึงมองอยู่ไกล ๆ ก็ได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะแว่วตามสายลมมาจนละสายตาไม่ได้ ยุนโฮยกขวดเครื่องดื่มเกลือแร่ที่เพิ่งซื้อมาขึ้นจรดริมฝีปาก การซ้อมในส่วนของวันนี้จบลงด้วยดีตามเคย อย่างน้อยก็สำหรับเขา แต่คงไม่ใช่สำหรับอูยองที่ดูท่าว่าอาจจะต้องทำอะไรสักอย่างเพิ่มเติมส่งท้ายเมื่อการฝึกรับลูกเมื่อสักยี่สิบนาทีก่อนหน้าเกิดความผิดพลาดเกินกว่าที่ควรด้วยสาเหตุเดิม ๆ อย่างมัวเล่นกับคู่ซ้อมมากเกินไป ทว่าก็ต้องแปลกใจเมื่อเห็นคนที่กำลังมองอยู่เดินออกจากสนามหญ้า

"กลับเลยเหรอ" เขาส่งเสียงทักเมื่ออูยองเข้าใกล้มากพอ

"อา" อีกฝ่ายตอบสั้น ๆ แล้วก้มลงสนใจกับกระเป๋าสัมภาระของตนเองโดยไม่ใส่ใจอธิบายเพิ่มเติม ทิ้งภาระนั้นให้ซานที่เพิ่งตามหลังมาพร้อมกับน้ำเปล่าสองขวดในมือเป็นคนทำแทน

"พี่ฮงจุงบอกว่าซ้อมเพิ่มอีกก็เท่านั้น ทำร้ายกล้ามเนื้อเอาเปล่า ๆ ไว้พรุ่งนี้ให้มาทบทวนส่วนที่พลาดก่อนเริ่มซ้อมเช้า หรือจะไม่ทำก็แล้วแต่"

"หงุดหงิดสุด ๆ เลยนะนั่น" ยุนโฮออกความเห็น อีกสองเดือนจะมีแข่งกีฬาระหว่างโรงเรียน การบอกว่า ‘หรือจะไม่ทำก็แล้วแต่’ ฟังคล้ายคำประกาศว่าในรายชื่อตัวจริงจะไม่มีนายอยู่กลาย ๆ

"ยังดีที่พูดด้วย ไม่งั้นประสาทเสียแน่" ซานยกมือทำท่าทางประกอบหลังเปิดน้ำดื่มอีกขวดให้อูยอง ทั้งสองคุยอะไรสักอย่างกันต่อ แต่เขาจับใจความไม่ได้เท่าไหร่เมื่อหันศีรษะไปทางที่อูยองเพิ่งจากมาแล้วสบตาเข้ากับเจ้าของชื่อในบทสนทนาเมื่อครู่โดยบังเอิญ ยุนโฮมองความเหนื่อยหน่ายที่ปรากฏชัดทั้งบนสีหน้าและท่าทางของฮงจุง ยกข้อมือซ้ายขึ้นดูนาฬิกา ก่อนเอียงศีรษะไปทิศที่ห้องชมรมตั้งอยู่แล้วหันไปวาดแขนกอดคอกลุ่มเพื่อนของตนเองโดยไม่กลับไปมองทางเดิมอีก

ก็รู้อยู่แล้วนี่นาว่าคุณกัปตันเขาจะทำหน้ายังไงอยู่

–

ถ้าหายใจเข้าลึก ๆ ก่อนจะถอนหายใจแล้วทำซ้ำอีกครั้งโดยที่เว้นช่วงระหว่างครั้งไม่นานแปลว่ากำลังตั้งสติ ระยะเวลาราวยี่สิบวินาทีต่อครั้ง การควบคุมจังหวะหายใจที่เอาไว้ปรับใช้ได้กับหลากหลายสถานการณ์ เป็นต้นว่าขณะกำลังโกรธ ขณะกำลังกลัว ขณะกำลังตื่นเต้น แต่เซ็กส์กับเขาดูไม่เห็นจะตรงกับอะไรที่ว่ามาสักข้อ ยุนโฮรั้งคอคนโตกว่าลงมาใกล้

"ไม่เห็นต้องเครียดขนาดนั้นเลย ทำอย่างที่อยากทำก็พอแล้วมั้งครับ"

"ก็มันแน่น... นายต่างหากที่ต้องผ่อนคลาย ยุนโฮ" ฮงจุงตอบกลับเรียบ ๆ

"ดุจังเลยเนี่ย ผมอุตส่าห์เป็นห่วง"

พอพูดแบบนั้นก็ได้เห็นความแข็งกร้าวบนดวงตาอ่อนลงไปนิดหน่อย กำลังกังวล มือที่กำลังลูบขาเขาเบา ๆ อย่างไม่รู้ตัวบอกแบบนั้น

"ถ้าลำบากขนาดนั้นไม่ต้องก็ได้"

"หงุดหงิดเก่งใหญ่แล้ว โกรธเพื่อนผมก็อย่ามาพาลผมสิ" ยุนโฮโวยกลับเมื่อได้รับคำประชดประชัน แล้วก็ต้องเบะปากเมื่อฮงจุงแค่นเสียงหัวเราะ

"แน่ใจเหรอว่าไม่อยากให้พาลใส่?"

"ไม่ ผมอยากสุด ๆ พี่หงุดหงิดแล้วสายตาเซ็กซี่เป็นบ้า เร้าอารมณ์--"

ถ้างับปากแปลว่าเริ่มพูดมากไป ถ้าสอดลิ้นเข้ามาแปลว่าจากนี้จะไม่ให้โอกาสส่งเสียงอะไรมากไปกว่าร้องครางอีกต่อไปแล้ว แต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้เป็นปัญหาเมื่อเขาไม่ได้เป็นคนชอบพูดในเวลาแบบนี้เท่าไหร่ ยุนโฮเอียงหน้า กระชับแขนที่โอบอีกคนเอาไว้เมื่อจังหวะเนิบช้าเริ่มต้นขึ้น ไม่รุนแรงอย่างที่ดูจะเป็น ในทุกการเคลื่อนไหวหนักแน่นและแม่นยำมากกว่าเป็นไปด้วยการชักนำจากอารมณ์ที่เดือดอยู่ข้างใน การระบายความรู้สึกที่ไม่ได้สาดมันออกจนสาแก่ใจ เหลือแต่เนื้อตัวโล่งโปร่งไว้ในท้ายที่สุด แต่บรรจงเรียบเรียงทุกสิ่งที่กระจัดกระจายให้เข้าทางอย่างอดทน

ดีกับฮงจุง ดีกับเขา แต่ยุนโฮรู้สึกเหมือนจะเป็นบ้ามันทุกที ห้องชมรมในเวลาใกล้ปิดการใช้งานมีแต่เสียงพัดลม ไร้วี่แววของสิ่งมีชีวิตอื่นโดยรอบ มันทำให้เขาได้ยินเสียงตัวเองชัดเกินไป มันทำให้เขาได้ยินเสียงฮงจุงชัดเกินไป มันทำให้เขาได้ยินเสียงเราชัดเกินไป ผนวกกับความช้าของการขยับตัวที่ทำให้รู้สึกเหมือนว่าทุกสัมผัสจะย้ำบนร่างกายหนักกว่าปกติเข้าไปอีก เบี่ยงจุดสนใจของเขาจากฮงจุงกลับมาที่ตัวเอง และนั่นไม่สนุกเลย

แต่อย่างน้อยปมระหว่างคิ้วของฮงจุงก็หายไปแล้ว ฟันเขี้ยวเล็ก ๆ ที่โผล่ออกมาให้เห็นเมื่อมุมปากยกขึ้นก็ยังน่ามองเหมือนเคย อารมณ์ดีขึ้นแล้ว ตอนนี้กำลังสนุก สนุกกับการแกล้งเขา ยุนโฮเบ้หน้า กดเล็บข่วนสะบักอีกฝ่ายเป็นคำประท้วงแล้วแลบลิ้นกวนประสาทเมื่อฮงจุงหรี่ตาใส่ มองดุไปก็เท่านั้น เดี๋ยวก็ตามใจอยู่ดี

ถ้าจับเอวแปลว่ากำลังจะเร่งความเร็ว ถ้าย้ายมือไปจับต้นขาให้ยกตัวขึ้นแปลว่าทุกอย่างกำลังจะสิ้นสุด

ความร้อนระอุที่ทำให้อุณหภูมิภายในห้องสูงขึ้นเล็กน้อยในช่วงเวลาสั้น ๆ ค่อย ๆ ลดหลั่นลงพร้อมกับเสียงหอบ จูบที่พรมลงบนอกระหว่างใช้เวลากับการปรับจังหวะหายใจเป็นสิ่งแทนคำขอบคุณและปลอบโยน เหมือนกับการคูลดาวน์ร่างกายหลังใช้งานมันอย่างหนักในการซ้อมหรือการแข่งขัน ยุนโฮยกมือขึ้นลูบหน้า เสยผมชื้นเหงื่อขึ้นแล้วหลุดครางเสียงอ่อนเมื่อคนเหนือร่างยกตัวจากอกเขา วางมือค้ำบนพื้นข้าง ๆ มองขึ้นมาจากใต้แพขนตา

"วันนี้กลับบ้านช้าหน่อยไม่เป็นไรใช่มั้ย"

"โลภมาก" เขางึมงำ

ฮงจุงขมวดคิ้ว "จะชวนกินข้าว คิดไปถึงไหน"

ยุนโฮส่งเสียง โอ๊ะ เบา ๆ ก่อนตีหน้าไร้เดียงสาถามกลับ "พี่ว่าผมจะคิดถึงอย่างอื่นตอนที่ยังมีพี่อยู่ข้างในแบบนี้ได้จริง ๆ เหรอ"

ถ้าถอนหายใจแล้วยกมือกุมหน้าแปลว่าจนปัญญาจะหาคำพูด ยกมือขึ้นขยี้ผมแปลว่ากำลังเขิน แต่ทำอะไรไม่ได้ สุดท้ายก็จะจบที่ทำกลบเกลื่อนด้วยการเมินใส่ทุกที ยุนโฮหัวเราะเบา ๆ มองแผ่นหลังคนที่เพิ่งถอนตัวออกไปแล้วจึงยันตัวลุกนั่งบ้างเมื่อเรี่ยวแรงเริ่มกลับมา แขนคว้าตัวฮงจุงขณะกำลังวุ่นกับเครื่องแต่งกายเข้ากอดหมับ เอียงแก้มถูไถโดยไม่สนเสียงโวยวายที่เขารู้ว่าอีกไม่นานก็จะเงียบไปแล้วมีรอยยิ้มเล็ก ๆ ขึ้นมาแทน

เลิกมองไม่ได้ ให้มองเฉย ๆ ก็ไม่ได้เหมือนกัน  
ก็การสังเกตคิมฮงจุงมันสนุกที่สุดเลย

—


End file.
